Nine Years, One Life
by kilnorc
Summary: Oneshot. Serenity and Joey remember a loved one as they kneel by her grave. Death is hard...but they learn that as long as they keep her alive in their memories and hearts, she will never truly die.


**Nine Years, One Life**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Serenity Wheeler sat on the ground, tears in her eyes and a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her cinnamon tinted hair blew lightly in the wind as the water drops fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe how fast it came...how devastating it was...but there it was.

"Hey, Serenity...how ya doing?"

"Hey kiddo,"

She didn't even turn around as her brother Joey and his best friend Tristan came up behind her. She sniffed, "I'm doing fine, guys...just remembering her,".

Joey grunted and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders and laying his head against hers.

"It's gonna be ok, Serenity," he whispered, "Grievin's part of da healin' process. Just remember all the good times we had with her, and how she made us feel while she stayed with us. Remember how we got her?"

"Yeah," Serenity nodded, more tears coming out, "Mom and I just got home from a trip and there she was, meowing at our back door. First, we just gave her some food and water, then we were gonna let her go off, but she stayed...," she smiled, "Mom was iffy on that, but we all warmed up to her...remember what happened when you poked your head into her box?"

Joey laughed, rubbing his left eye, "Yeah...I was just lookin' in to see if she was in it, but it was so dark, I couldn't tell. All of a sudden, she pops out and socks me in the eye with her paw," he reached over and took half of Serenity's flowers, his own tears swelling in his eyes, "God, I can't believe she went like that,"

"No car running over her,"

"No territorial catfight to da death,"

"No...neighbor's dog mauling her,"

"..."

"I didn't know cats could _have_ kidney failure, Joey,"

"I know, 'Ren, I know...neither did I," Joey kissed his sister lightly on her head, "But, at least she didn't suffer. The vets did tell ma that when she would near the end, she would be in a lot of pain,"

Serenity nodded, and sniffed loudly, "You think she hates us for putting her to sleep before all that?" she asked, voice high and cracking.

"Oh, no, no," Joey pulled her close, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, "I think, if she were able to talk, she would have thanked us before passing on...don't beat yourself up. We had no choice,"

Both Wheeler siblings sat there on the grass holding their small bunches of flowers and looking at the little wooden marker in front of them.

"...man, she had one hell of a personality. Lazy and easy going one minute, next thing you know, she tries to bite my leg off,"

Serenity giggled, "I remember that...I think we also kinda spoiled her because she kept meowing for food even after we had just put fresh food on the plate,"

"...she hardly used her cat bad...," Joey sniffed, "Just picked a spot anywhere in the house,"

The wind blew lightly, causing the Wheeler's bangs to swing into their eyes, masking some of their sadness and tears. Serenity leaned forward and placed her bundle of flowers onto the grave of their family pet, "Hope you're happy...," she whispered.

Joey placed his half with hers, "We'll never forget you, ya stupid cat," he cracked softly, "You may not know this, but you made our lives easier...,"

Tristan shifted uncomfortably in his place as the siblings rose to their feet, wiping their tears away and smiling a little.

"You wanna get another one, 'Ren?" Joey offered, "I know a good shop,"

Serenity slowly shook her head, "I don't think I'm ready, Joey...besides, even if I did get a new one, it couldn't replace her,"

"Oh don't worry...nothing will,"

The three of them looked at the small grave, then slowly made their way out the pet cemetary. As they were about to pass the gates, Joey took one last look at the grave, remembering the cat that made him and his sister so happy...even though he rarely saw them.

**Aurora Wheeler  
Beloved Pet and Friend  
Summer of 1998 - Spring of 2007  
May she rest in peace...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Sad, I know. The reason? This oneshot is dedicated to the loving memory of my own pet cat. Psychotic, but loving. I've learned throughout my life that losing a family member or a beloved pet can be hard, but you have to accept it in order to heal and move on...without ever forgetting them. Life sucks, but death can suck a lot more. Love your pets as best and as long as you can...because you never know when the Lord will come to call them home.**

**...ja ne.**


End file.
